Friends' Plan
by Sueona
Summary: Akihito's friends find out that he is seeing Asami. When Asami breaks up with Akihito, his friends set him up with a date. Is it a good thing or a horrible idea?


Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder.

Warnings: Angst, hints of smex, language.

Summary: Akihito's friends find out that he is seeing Asami. When Asami breaks up with Akihito, his friends set him up with a date. Is it a good thing or a horrible idea?

Notes: Okay, here is another one-shot. Right now, I'm blank on all my other stories but want to write. So, I'm writing one-shots until I have some ideas where to take my other stories. I have no idea where this came from and I really can't see it has making sense but hopefully it does. I hope you enjoy this one-shot.

After having sex in every room of his apartment, Akihito starts to feel nerves about having his friends over. What if they found out? What would they say to him about it? Count it, the older man was always good to clean up the mess, but it still made the photographer nervous about having Kou and Takato over his apartment. So, he always goes to their places or out at some run down bars. Tonight is no different. As he runs up the street to their meeting place, he stumbles into the bar and grins at them.

Blinking his eyes confused by the way his friend is walking, Kou whispers out his question, "Takato, isn't this like the tenth time he has been walking like that when meeting us?"

Without answering the question, Takato retorts, "Hey, Aki, what the hell happened to you this time?"

As he slowly takes his seat, Akihito lies through his teeth, "Ah, fell again. Stupid stake out again." Always the same excuse but like he will really tell them that he just got fucked by a powerful yakuza. When Kou gives him a worried look and Takato gives him a look like he isn't buying it, he asks, "Have you two been waiting long?"

Seeing the other trying to change the subject, Takato responds, "Nice try, Aki, but it isn't going to work this time. What is really going on?"

While staring into determine eyes, the photographer sighs out, "I seriously did fall." Yeah, he did fall right onto the bed with spread legs for a demanding lover. As his friends keep giving him looks that they refuse to back off, he mumbles, "Listen, I fell. I'm not lying." For a night, he just wants to forget that he lives a double life that he can't reveal to anyone. How can he explain that he is being a lover to a yakuza?

Takato retorts, "We are your friends and it isn't like you to hide this kind of thing from us."

As he leans on his hand, Akihito explains, "It is nothing to worry about." Before they respond, he orders a beer and goes back to ignoring the worried questions. When he hears the people grasping or becoming dead silent, he turns to see what is the fuss about to only chock on his drink.

While looking where his friend is looking, Takato asks, "What's up, Aki?"

Kou responds, "You look like you are seeing a ghost, Aki." When a huge man with sunglasses walks over, he asks, "Can we help you?"

Akira replies, "You can't, but Takaba-kun can."

Thinking his friend is in trouble with some dangerous stuff, Takato stands up and asks, "What do you want with him?"

As he stands up, Akihito mumbles, "Can't the bastard leave me alone for one damn night."

With a cough, Akira explains, "Hmm, Takaba-kun, I came to take you to the hospital."

When he watches his friend's face go straight pale, Takato asks, "Aki, what's wrong?"

Grabbing the goon's arm, the photographer asks in a panic voice, "What happened? Is he all right? How the hell did it happened? Where were his bodyguards?" So many thoughts run through his mind. Wasn't it only a few hours ago that he was getting screw against a wall by the yakuza? What could have happened to his lover?

Akira responds, "I think it is best you to come with me now and get the answers to your questions later."

As he nods his head in understanding, the photographer grabs his stuff and explains to his friends, "I'll talk later."

Before his friend can walk out, Kou asks, "What is going on Aki?"

Takato firmly states, "Tell us now or we aren't going to let you leave."

As he steps in front of his boss' lover, Akira retorts, "I'm afraid Takaba-kun is coming right this second. He doesn't have time to explain anything." While placing a hand on the younger man's back to have him walk in front of him, he walks out to the waiting limo. When he opens the door for the photographer, he notices Takato and Kou standing at the door to the bar.

Akihito mumbles, "Get in and explain to me what the hell happened. I'll deal with my friends later."

Sliding inside, Akira tells the driver to take them to the hospital and explains to the young man, "It was a business gone bad."

As he hides his face from showing off the pain in his eyes, the photographer questions, "Did he request for me?"

With a sigh, Akira mumbles, "No, but he is making a scene at the hospital and won't listen to the doctors or nurses. We thought that you could calm him down and convince him to stay until the doctor clears him."

Relieved by the fact the older man is awake, Akihito only nods his head in understanding. While being driven to the hospital, his cell phone keeps ringing off the hook from Kou and Takato calling him every minute. Finally, he gets tired of the ringing and turns off his cell phone. As they pull up in front of the hospital, the photographer gets out and walks behind Akira to where his lover is at. When he hears a strong voice telling the nurse to get lost, he shakes his head and enters the room without permission.

When he turns to look straight into hazel orbs, the yakuza swears that he'll make his men pay for this. At least it got the nurse out of the room quicker. As he turns away from those worried eyes, he asks coldly, "Why are you here? I didn't summon you."

Ignoring the anger raising inside of him, the photographer takes a seat in the chair by the bed and responds, "Guess I have no right to give a damn about some old pervert bastard." When he receives no answer, he continues, "You need to stay until the doctor clears you." Even if the older man is speaking and awake, he wants the older man to listen.

With an angry snort escaping his lips, Asami retorts, "I see my men have been talking to you."

Finally unable to hold back his anger, Akihito knocks over the chair by standing up quickly. As he stares down at the yakuza, he yells, "They worry for you! That is a lot for someone who doesn't deserve it!" When those golden orbs glare up at him, he doesn't stop letting his emotions from showing. As tears roll down his face, his hands ball up into fists and he continues, "Damnit, just stay until they clear you. You can't do anything if you are injured."

Turning his head away from the younger man, Asami orders, "Get out and don't come near me again. I don't want to see you again."

As those unemotional words ring through his ears, the photographer says nothing but runs out of the hospital room. Before the bodyguards could stop him or ask questions, he bolts down the stairs and out into the cold air night. Why did he have to hope for the older man to feel something for him? While racing through the streets, he finds his legs have carried him to Takato's apartment. Knocking on the door, he sobs out, "Takato, I need your help."

Opening the door quickly to find his best friend in tears, Takato pulls him inside and asks, "What happened? What is going on?"

While sitting on the couch, Kou looks up and pleads, "Come on, Aki, we have been friends since childhood. You can tell us."

Flopping onto the couch next to Kou, the photographer sobs out, "He doesn't care at all. He never did." As he hugs his friend, he pours his heart out, "All he sees me as is a good fuck toy. Why did I have to fall for such a cold man? Tell me, why."

As pats his friend's back, trying to comfort him, Kou responds unsure how to answer, "It'll be fine Aki. We'll find you a nice guy who will treat you right."

While grabbing Kou's shirt, Akihito mumbles, "But I don't want anyone else but him. He is the only one."

Sitting next to his depressed friend, Takato asks, "How long has it been going on?"

Rubbing his eyes to clear the tears, Akihito whispers, "Over a year or so. I really thought he cared since he went all the way to Hong Kong to get me back. He put himself in danger to save me and protect me. I don't understand why he would do that if he doesn't care."

Kou questions, "What do you mean put himself in danger to save and protect you?"

After getting a hot glass of tea from Takato, Akihito explains everything. Of course, he leaves some parts out about Asami in the beginning and what he had to do to survive with Fei Long. As an hour passes, he mumbles, "I thought he at least cared for me. I can't accept him to love me. That just isn't possible with him."

Kou retorts angrily, "Why not? He can feel too. He should have loved you and shown that to you."

With a bitter smile, Akihito responds, "It isn't that easy for him, Kou. He is a very dangerous man with many enemies and he can't show a weakness in front of them. That is what I am. A weakness to him."

As he listens to his two friends arguing their view points, Takato sighs out, "Could it be possible him looking out for you, Aki? I mean you said that he wasn't acting this way with you earlier and suddenly he tells you to get lost."

Still trying to figure out why his friends are taking this so easy, Akihito asks, "Did you guys already know that I was with him?"

Kou snorts out, "If you are referring to the fact we knew you were gay, then yes."

The photographer asks, "How?"

Takato chuckles out, "It wasn't that hard to figure out. Every girl who hits on you has been pushed onto Kou and that has been going on since highschool. It didn't take us long to figure it out that you were into guys. As for knowing about this guy, we had no clue. Is he the one from the new year's?" When his friend nods his head, he comments, "I sensed a dangerous aura around him."

Kou yells out, "Do you think this guy is right for treating Aki this way!?"

As he looks over at Kou, Takato responds, "Hell no."

While a grin forms onto his lips, Kou states, "Aki, I got the perfect guy for you." Without waiting for a response, he dials a number and starts talking quickly for a little bit. After hanging up, he grabs Akihito's arm and comments happily, "Nas wants to meet you."

Akihito gives him an odd look and mumbles, "I just got dumped and you want me to go out with someone else."

Kou retorts, "That is how it works. Once you start dating Nas, you'll forget all about this Asami guy."

Before he could protest, the photographer is being drag out of the apartment by his two friends. When they arrive back at the bar, all his thoughts lie on the yakuza in the hospital. Will the older man do what he asked and stay there? Will Asami be all right? As he sits there with too many thoughts running through him, he doesn't notice a guy walking to them.

When he stops in front of Kou and two other guys, Nas asks, "Who is the friend who is looking for a date?" As Kou points out the depressed photographer, he sits next to him and replies, "Guys are stupid sometimes."

Finally noticing his friends disappeared and he is left alone with a guy, Akihito mumbles, "I'm not interest." As he turns to face the man, he almost chokes on his drink for the second time that night. The other guy has long brown hair with the most piercing green orbs, he has ever seen. While blushing to notice the strong body of the other, he stutters, "I . . . I . . . I'm not really interest."

With a chuckle, Nas tilts his head and jokes, "Like something you see, Takaba?"

His face turns even redder and Akihito can't stop from shivering by the intense stare. Yes, the other man is very good looking but that isn't what gotten his attention. It is the face this man reminds him so much of Asami that it is creeping him out. As he turns around to look at the wall, he mumbles, "Sorry. You just . . . Ah, never mind." How can he tell Nas that he reminds him of Asami, his ex-lover?

Ordering a beer for himself, Nas turns to face the crowd and starts speaking, "It is hard to move on when you get dumped. When someone is the center of your world, no one else can compare."

With a small grunt, the photographer replies, "He wasn't the center of my world."

Nas asks, "Wasn't he? It seems that he was and by the look in your eyes, he hurt you badly."

As he turns to face Nas, Akihito retorts angrily, "Listen here, you don't know me. He wasn't the center of my world. I cared for him and that's it."

Nas questions, "Then, what is the bother of dating me?"

Blinking his eyes, the photographer turns and mumbles, "You're pushy."

Shrugging his shoulders, Nas replies, "I like being pushy."

As he glances at the other man, Akihito bursts out laughing. When Nas gives a small smile, he can't stop but compare Nas to Asami. This guy is nothing like Asami at all. Feeling like forgetting everything that has happened between the yakuza and him, he grabs a pen and a piece of paper off the bar. While writing his number down, he retorts, "Here is my number and maybe I'll give a pushy guy like you, my time."

While pocketing the number, Nas comments, "That is all I'm asking for."

A few more drinks later, Akihito can't believe he spent almost an hour with this guy. As Nas leaves promising to call him tomorrow to see if they could go out on a date, the photographer walks home alone and wonders what he is thinking. Is this how it is meant to feel like? His heart is mourning while his mind is saying that Nas is perfect for him. Yet, there is something missing. When he walks up to his apartment, he notices a note on the door and reads it himself.

_Takaba-kun: _

_Boss told me to drop off your belongs but you weren't home. So, I will be back tomorrow morning to drop it off. We need to chat. _

_Akira. _

Opening the apartment door, Akihito throws the letter into the trash. While looking around his apartment, he falls to his knees and sobs. Every place is some kind of memory of the older man. A sign that the yakuza can never leave his mind ever. As he shakes his head, he mumbles, "This is stupid. I can pull through this and move on. I don't need that bastard." With that said, he gets ready for bed and falls asleep, wearing the older man's shirt.

The next day was worse, the photographer had no energy at all to do anything and Akira was no help at all. As he walks around the studio, his co-workers spent hours asking him questions and finally telling him to go home to rest. By five in the afternoon, he receives the call from Nas and he agrees to meet him at the bar once again.

Nas watches the young man walk in and replies, "You look like hell."

Flopping onto the seat, Akihito responds, "Maybe because I feel like hell."

With a worried look, Nas asks, "Do you mind if some company comes? I need to do business and well . . . "

As he gives a kind smile, the photographer answers, "I don't mind at all."

When he stands up, Nas replies, "Glad you could make it. Sorry about it not being in better conditions."

A strong male's voice rings out, "It is fine, Nas-san."

Almost dropping his glass onto the ground, Akihito turns around to stare straight into golden orbs.

When Asami gives him a look, Nas explains, "Also sorry for this as well. You see I promised a date with Takaba and didn't want to cancel it."

With narrow eyes at Akihito, Asami retorts, "I see a date."

As anger raises inside of him from being hurt, Akihito mumbles, "Yeah, a date." When Nas looks between them confused, he slides over and asks, "Aren't you going to sit down and do your business so we can continue with our date, Nas?"

Feeling the tension, Nas sits down and asks, "Do you two know each other?"

Before Asami could say a word, Akihito answers, "You can say that. It's called a journalist trying to take down an old yakuza."

Taking his seat, Asami taunts, "Still the same I see and here I thought I taught you a lesson to remember."

Nas asks, "What the hell are you talking about? Asami-sama is a business man."

With a small chuckle, the photographer reveals, "Only as a front. He is very powerful in the underworld." When those golden orbs give him a warning to shut it now, he continues, "Oh, right, you don't want anyone to know that. I forgot. I'm surprised you are walking around after getting shot yesterday."

Asami growls out, "You sound worried."

Slamming his hands onto the table, Akihito yells, "Like hell I would worry about a fucking asshole like you." Why did it have to be the yakuza doing business with Nas?

While staring at each other, Nas sighs out, "So this is your boyfriend, Kou was telling me about."

As he turns around to face Nas, the photographer mumbles, "As if. I didn't have a boyfriend or a lover." Before he could stop himself and feeling the need to hurt Asami as much as the older man hurt him, he kisses Nas in front of the yakuza.

While his hands ball into fists, Asami narrows his eyes even more. Standing up, he coldly retorts, "You are a stupid fool. Nothing more than a slut if you are good enough to be called that."

After his business walks out, Nas backs up and asks, "What the fuck was that about?" When no answer comes from the young man, he stands up and snaps, "Sorry but I don't like being used in a lover's fight. Clearing Kou forgot to mention you still want that guy."

When Nas leaves him sitting there alone, the photographer notices everyone staring. With a shake of his head, he stands up and leaves the bar. He had enough of being played a fool. Before he makes it around the corner, he is grabbed from behind. As he kicks and struggles against his attacker, his mind screams out for the one person who always found a way to save him, "Asami."

A man whispers, "You going to be his down fall."

While looking around to notice no one on the these streets, Akihito knows he has to make his escape now. Kicking the guy behind him, he stumbles forward and starts to bolt in no direction. When he runs into the middle of the street, a horn rings through the air.

As he slams on the breaks, the driver speaks up, "Takaba-kun." Without waiting for a response, he steps out and asks, "What is wrong with you for running into the street?"

Unable to see who is talking, the photographer pants out, "Plea-please help me. Some guy tri-tried to kid-kidnaped me."

A cold voice responds from inside, "Get inside now, Akihito."

While walking to the car to see it being a limo, Akihito feels his legs weak and his emotions a wreck. As he falls inside the back of the limo, he looks into unreadable golden orbs. Without thinking much, he hugs Asami and whispers, "I'm sorry. So sorry." Then everything goes black.

As he leans against the wall to try and keep his raging emotions at bay, Asami watches the doctor walk out of his bedroom. Standing up straight, he asks, "Is anything wrong with him?"

Giving a puzzle look, the doctor responds, "He is lucky that he didn't collapse while running. Whoever tried to grab him had his mouth covered with something to knock him out."

With a dismissal wave, the yakuza walks inside his bedroom to see Akihito sound asleep. When he sits on the edge of the bed, he growls out, "You idiot."

As he turns over, Akihito responds, "So I am. I'm an idiot for feeling for you." When he hears no response, he speaks up, "The guy said that I was going to be your down fall. That is all he said and I didn't see his face." Curling up under the blankets, he thanks whatever fate saved him from going down the road of being kidnaped. When will it all stop?

Asami mumbles, "Then it was already to late."

Still not looking at the older man, Akihito asks, "What do you mean?"

While pushing Akihito onto his back, the yakuza looks down into hazel orbs. Without responding to the question, he kisses the younger man passionately. Like always, his lover invites him inside that wet warmth. As he explores the mouth, he catches a soft moan. Pulling back, Asami explains, "My enemies think they can bring me down if they attack you."

Akihito comments, "Too bad they don't know that you are a prick and I'm nothing to you."

As he watches those eyes shut, Asami whispers into Akihito's ear, "That's right, but you still belong to me. I was giving you your freedom and you just had to kiss another man in front of me. Be glad I liked your ass or I would have killed you then for kissing him. I guess I'll have to seriously put a collar on you."

Without opening his eyes, the photographer remarks, "Go to hell, old pervert. I'm not yours. I belong to no one and I'll kiss whoever I want." When he feels the warm hand, grab him through the fabric, his hips buckle up and he lets a moan slip. Before more can happen, a knock sounds on the door and Akira's voice.

As he pulls away from his lover, Asami answers the bedroom door and listens to Akira. With a nod of his head, he turns to Akihito and retorts, "If you be a good pet, your friends can come."

Standing up in rage, Akihito yells, "Stop calling me your pet! I'm not a pet!"

Out in the living room, Takato and Kou stare at each other. When his friend stomps out to see them, Takato asks, "Wasn't he in a hospital?"

Asami answers with a smirk, "That was an act. The bullet didn't even gaze me."

As he turns around clearly in anger, Akihito screams, "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!"

With a tilt of his head, the yakuza taunts, "I thought you weren't worried about some old man like me. I think you kissed your kidnapper right after saying that you weren't worried about me at all."

Blinking his eyes confused, the photographer asks, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Asami explains, "Nas was the enemy who was coming after me. Well you to try and get to me. But as you said, they should take the hint that I don't give a damn."

Kou voices out his own anger, "How can you say shit like that? Aki loves you and you treat him like shit."

As he steps in front of his friends to stop them from being harmed, Akihito questions, "Why didn't you say anything at the bar? Like a warning."

Lighting up a cigarette, the yakuza snorts out, "I was seriously thinking of killing you for being unfaithful to me."

While throwing his arms up in the air, the photographer mumbles, "Damn insane old perverted yakuza." As he starts throwing the pillows off the couch at Asami, he continues to rant, "You asshole. Prick. I so hate you. You hear me, Asami."

When Kou looks at him, Takato whispers, "Don't get in the middle of this."

Kou whispers back, "Aki is really scary right now."

While every pillow misses him, the yakuza taunts, "You need better aim, my cute Akihito. It will never hit me with you throwing them like that." As he puts out his cigarette, he walks to his lover.

Backing up, Akihito threatens, "I swear I'll kick you where the sun doesn't shine if you come near me."

With a smirk appearing on his face, Asami asks, "Oh, really? Going down to child's play now." Before the younger man can do anything, he grabs Akihito and kisses him demandingly.

Everything flies out of his mind and the photographer wraps his arms around the strong neck. Even with his friends being in the same room, he doesn't care at all.

Watching Akihito being picked up and carried out of the room, Kou looks at Takato and asks, "What do you think they are going . . . " Before he can finish the question, all is heard are loud moans coming from the bedroom. While staring at Takato with widening eyes, he notices the blush on Takato's face and realizes he is also blushing.

Notes: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think.


End file.
